Wish You Were Here
by x-MewHazzard-x
Summary: Ten years after the battle, Ichigo and Masaya have an arguement due to Ichigo's constant day-dreaming - day-dreaming about the one she wants to see again. Songfic 'Wish you were here' by Avril Lavigne CONTINUED :)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2****nd**** songfic and they're not getting any easier to write ^^" Heh-heh…heh *yawns* Man, I'm tired ^^" lol!**

**Anyways! Kish and Ichigo again – hey, what-do-ya-know! But it's a little different from the normal Kichigo fanfics I write ;) **

**Disclaimer – I do not own Tokyo mew mew or 'Wish you were here' by Avril Lavigne!**

**Enjoy ;D**

**Edited – taken out lyrics because of the copyright laws :p Anyways, hope the feels are still there, enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>*~ Wish You Were Here<strong>*****

Ichigo woke up in her old room, in her parents' house.

After ten years of being together and two years of being engaged and saving up for a beautiful wedding they had always dreamt of, she and Masaya had had a massive argument that had shook the whole neighbourhood. Ichigo remembered how she ran from the apartment they shared and turned up on her mom and dad's doorstep, with a tear-stained face. She hadn't exactly told them what the argument was _really _about; they wouldn't understand – she didn't even understand herself.

She just couldn't believe it. How their relationship had even lasted this long was amazing, considering the fact that they both knew who Ichigo couldn't stop thinking of. Also when and how _he_ had even begun to appear in her mind was very strange and confusing. Masaya had been putting-up with it hoping, that if he stayed around long enough, her mind would forget the alien and concentrate more on him again – like she always used to. But ten years was _too_ long a wait and he exploded with the anger that had built up over time.

Of course being a Mew – and the leader, at that – Ichigo could take the furious eruption from the man…but the fact that it was from one of the people she cared for the most, really hit home.

"Am I not enough?" he shouted at her, taking a threatening step forward.

"Of course you are, Aoyama-kun –" Ichigo stuttered, backing up in to the wall fearfully, but he interrupted the last part of her reply.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" he roared, the fire in his eyes leaping out at her and merely missing the chance to burn her skin, "If I was really what you wanted then you wouldn't always daydream about that freak!"

'He's not a freak!' she wanted to scream back but she knew it might cause him to become aggressive in his actions also.

* * *

><p>Now she was sat in the room where she had spent all of her childhood days in – <em>her<em> room.

Even now, after all that had happened, her mind still wandered back to the memory of _his_ face.

She had always refused his many declarations of love…but now she wasn't so sure. Of course she knew that, at the time, she didn't love him in the slightest and she hated his very existence but since he had been gone for so long…she found it harder to remember him and so much harder to remember his flaws. Now that he was gone she desperately wanted him back.

Absence makes the heart grow fonder – and in Ichigo's case this was very true. She knew now that she had some feelings for him at least.

Somehow her heart made her want to see him again…out of curiosity? Maybe.

Ichigo smiled as she recalled one of the times when he almost had her. He almost managed to capture her. Then Masaya had shown up and _rescued_ her.

_He_ had always told her that he would take her to paradise and that he loved her. He always said these crazy things when she just wished he would stay away and leave her alone…but now she couldn't stop the echo of his voice in her head.

'_If we weren't fighting against each other maybe I would have given him a chance in the beginning and then he wouldn't have seemed like such a complete and utter jerk_,' Ichigo thought but then sighed, '_No, not even then. I was too infatuated with Aoyama-kun back then'._

But when she thought about it, she realised that the pointless fighting had an affect on the way she viewed him and his brothers. But none of them ever really noticed that during the battle. They just took their orders and obeyed.

Ichigo inhaled sharply and turned her head to the window.

"Damn, I wish you were here!" she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

* * *

><p>Ichigo decided to take a walk around Tokyo park where one of the strongest memories she had of him had taken place.<p>

As she neared the greenery, a lump formed in her throat but she bit her tongue to keep control over her emotions.

She really did miss it all – all of him.

Ichigo found herself sitting down on the grass, back against a tree trunk, facing the scene where the memory had taken place. She decided then that she loved knowing who he was and although it was painful that she couldn't tell him that…she just didn't wanna forget him – ever!

"Please, Kish," she whispered in to her hands. Then she glared at the sky through her tears and shouted, "PLEASE, COME BACK!"

_..._

"Koneko-chan?"

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBER TO READ AND REVIEW! ;D<strong>

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some of you lovely reviewers wanted some more so...I thought up some more...hope that's okay ;)**

**This was going to be two separate chapters but the first was too short so ta-dah! Once super massive chapter! Or not quite :') just a nice normal length chapter ^_^ haha**

**Q****uestions and constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are ignored ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>*~ Wish You Were Here ~*<strong>

***~ Chapter 2 ~***

"Please, Kish," she whispered in to her hands. Then she glared at the sky through her tears and shouted, "PLEASE, COME BACK!"

"Koneko-chan?"

Ichigo spun her head round so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash and it wouldn't have been worth it. The eyes of shock and hope turned in to another glare and her open lips slammed shut in to a frown, "What do you want?"

"That's what he used to call you, isn't it?" Ryou asked standing about five foot from her, hands in the pockets of his dark jeans.

Ichigo looked away and refused to answer. Ryou sighed and came to her side, descending to her level on the ground. A few silent seconds passed between them as Ryou sat next to her against the tree and Ichigo wiped away her tears with the back of her hand, still looking away from her former boss, trying to hide her teary eyes.

"I've looked after you all these years and that's how you speak to me," Ryou commented finally and then proceeded to imitate her tone, "_'What do you want?_'"

"Look after me?" she scoffed and then turned to glare at him again, "More like shoved me to front lines of the war against the cyniclons! I wouldn't call that taking care of someone."

"What's up, Ichigo? You know you can talk to me. I'm not the one who's upset you," he reminded her.

The hard look on her face finally softened as she realised he was right - he hadn't done anything to make her mad. She sighed and averted her eyes again as she leaned back against the tree bark next to Ryou. She confessed her problem in a whisper, "Aoyama-kun is mad at me."

"Wow, Mister Perfect is angry? I didn't know such a thing was possible," Ryou commented sarcastically until Ichigo threw him an unimpressed look, "Sorry, continue."

She stared blankly ahead and bit down on the inside of her cheek. She didn't want to just come out right and say it but there was no doubt that he had heard her screaming _his _name at the sky. In the end she just sighed again and looked down at her hands, explaining as she fiddled with the bracelet that she wore around her right wrist, "Aoyama-kun is mad because...well, because of _him._"

"'Him' being himself or 'Him' being the one you were just yelling about?" Ryou asked, following suit by not naming that particular individual.

Ichigo grumbled, reluctant to whole-heartedly admit it, "The one I was just yelling about."

"Mm," Ryou mumbled in thought, "And why were you yelling about so-and-so? Need some sort of closure? He _did _survive - I've told this a thousand times."

"I know! But I just want to see him! With my own eyes, y'know? He left before I was revived!" she cried out feeling an amount of saddness swell up in her stomach, "I would have thought he would have at least said goodbye...to me. He told me that..."

She trailed off and Ryou finished her sentence for her, "He told you that he loved you."

Another short silence followed. Ichigo let her head fall on to Ryou's shoulder and he patted it twice, as a show of comfort and support.

"Y'know, the cyniclons are a lot like humans," Ryou told her and she lifted her head to look at him straight.

"How hard was it for you to say that?" she asked in mock shock.

He rolled his eyes at her, "Okay, okay. Lettuce has been badgering on at me for the past few years that they were never truly our enemies. That we were fighting for the same reasons. Family, friends...life. But the point here is that Kisshu is just like any other human man or woman."

Ichigo's stomach flipped at the sudden mention of _his _name, finally.

She averted her gaze again and mumbled, "How so?"

"We lie," he replied bluntly and saw her visably flinch from that hurtful thought.

He watched as her eyes scanned the floor for a few moments as if trying to find another conclusion somewhere in the grass until finally she rose to her feet giving up and mumbling, "I think I should go home. Mum will wonder where I am."

"Ichigo," she froze mid-step but didn't turn back to look at him, just waited for him to continue, "What if that's all it was? A lie? What then?"

"I should go," she repeated, ignoring his question. She just walked away gaining speed the more her vision blurred from the growing misery.

_He's wrong! He has to be wrong!_ She shouted inwardly, but she couldn't be sure anymore.

* * *

><p><em>He's wrong! He has to be wrong!<em> She had been thinking about what Ryou had said all day and it was stressing her out. Never once had it ocurred to her in the ten years that had passed that the alien could have been lying to her. Never had it once seemed like he was just playing with her in the end, just messing with her feelings! The start of their relationship maybe but, I mean its hard to continue thinking that when he throws himself in front of a sword and dies for you. No! Ryou was wrong! He just had to be.

On the other hand, memories were foggy after ten years and maybe there was another motive behind him sacrificing himself that she just couldn't remember or maybe that she never even saw. There was also the fact that they were children and a lot of things can change in that amount of time. He probably wouldn't feel the same way as he did back then - if he did - just like she doesn't feel exactly the same now.

Ichigo used to find the green-haired alien just an utter annoyance, irritating on every level. Now she longed for his playful nature to bring some fun and enjoyment back in to her now seemingly dull existance.

Living with Masaya wasn't exactly as she expected it would be. He was hardly ever at home with her. After he had studied he had received a job offer from the museum to tell all of the visiters about the endangered species and why it was such an important job to try and preserve them and other such information. He enjoyed it there but worked long hours and even on his holidays he spent the time organising or joining some sort of charity event. Oh, he was a saint alright - a wonderful soul - but he was never there for her. He was never around to tell her he loved her and she missed him.

Ichigo was lonely with no one but her thoughts and, unfortunately for him, they drifted to the past when she was a teen, full of energy and fighting some crazy battle with some crazy characters.

"Ichigo, dear?" coming out of her thoughts, she looked over to her mother with a blank expression. Her mother smiled but couldn't hide the concern she felt for her daughter. Sakura continued trying to pretend that everything was fine , "I've run you a bath. Do you want me to leave some of your old pyjamas outside for you to change in to?"

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo nodded as she rose from the bed that she had been sat on, daydreaming. She walked to the door where her mother stood watching her and tried a smile, "Thanks, Mum."

"No problem, honey," Sakura replied and watched Ichigo all the way to the bathroom.

Ichigo closed the door, clicked the lock shut and just stood there for a moment just feeling the humidity that rose from the scolding bath that awaited her.

_Just wash off all the doubts and go to sleep_, she told herself, _all you need is a goodnight's sleep. You'll feel better in the morning._ But she sighed as she started undressing knowing full well that it was never that easy. She had told herself this many times at her own home with Masaya. 'It will be better tomorrow' but it never changed - _he_ was constantly on her mind.

No matter how much she tried to wash away the thoughts and the memories, no matter how hard she scrubbed with the soap, he was always going to be there. It had been the same since he left, since he had died for her and it would never change until there came a time when she could speak to him or hear him or even just maybe see him for a second.

Then she had an idea!

Maybe Ryou and Keiichiro could work on some sort of comunication device between worlds. Then she could speak to him somehow. It wasn't too much of a far fetched plan, was it? I mean those two men alone had created powers to hault an invasion to take over the world. If anyone could build such a device it would be them. Maybe she would talk to them tomorrow...or better yet - today, she thought as she noticed her mobile sitting on the edge of the sink next to the bath.

She reached out and took hold of the little gadget. She searched for a number in her contacts list and when she found it she hit send. The dialling tone echoed in her ears for longer than usual it seemed until,

"Hello, Ichigo? What's up?"

"Shirogane-san, you know how phones and mobiles work, right?" she rushed without greeting him.

"Glad to hear that you're no longer grumpy," he commented and before she could yell him for it he answered her question, "Yes and you realise we're on the phone right now. We're speaking to each other from different places, Ichigo, what's your point?"

"Well, yeah, thats what they 'do' but do you know how they 'work'?" she repeated.

"As in radiowaves and electrical signals?" he asked confused as to what she was getting at.

"Yes, that! I have an idea!" she suddenly announced and rose out of the bath causing the water to splash around the tub and some to spill out on to the floor.

"Ichigo, you're not still on about Kisshu, are you?" he asked groaning a little and then added as he realised, "Are you in the bath?"

"Yeah, no, kind of - just got out! But that's not the point!" she stuttered as she struggled to pull a towel around her body one handed, "If you and Akasaka-san could somehow create some sort of galactic telephone, we could speak to them! We could catch up, help each other! I could talk to him, Shirogane-san."

There was a long deep sigh before he continued and a lump formed in her throat, "Ichigo," his tone was full of apologies and she knew it was bad news, "We've already tried. But without knowing the whereabouts of their location its been extremely difficult. We've already sent out six probes in different directions, all designed like R2000. They were designed to pick up signals which the aliens and even their chirema animas have give out before. Once we locate them, we can send messages via the space probes and then develop the communication devices from there but...so far no such luck. We haven't found anything in the four years that they've been drifting. I'm sorry, Ichigo."

Silence until eventually Ichigo sniffed and in as strong a voice as she could muster replied, "No, its okay. Thanks for the help."

"Ichigo," Ryou began but she interupted.

"No, I'm fine!" she snapped and then added, "Just call me if anything changes. I mean it. Three in the morning, two. If anything comes up on those devices - call me."

He sighed and then reluctantly agreed, "Yeah, sure. Alright, fine. But Ichigo, you realise we're all here to talk to, right? We all knew him too. Unlike Masaya-san, we all fought against Deep Blue together in the end. We're all from the same pond."

A few years ago Ichigo would have defended Masaya explaining how he had done what he could while he was trapped and forced to share the body with Deep Blue, but now she just nodded and replied, "I know."

"Goodnight, Ichigo," Ryou finally said, "Get some sleep."

"Okay. Bye," and she hit the end key. She put the phone down on back on the side of the sink and then looked up in to the mirror.

Her reflection stared back her with glistening eyes full of lost hope. She breathed out a shakey breath feeling a hole in chest where all that excitement of a new plan had just been seated. Yet it had just been shattered since being told that it was already an idea in motion and actually wasn't all that promised of plan as it first appeared.

More tears that day spilled over as she lost all hope. _I'll never get to see him again_.

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed quietly, "Kisshu..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for any spelling mistakes - please bare in mind that I am British so I will spell things differently to some of you. Yet again questions and constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are ignored ^_^<strong>

**Thank you for reading, be sure to stay tuned for another update soon :)**

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so, this story isn't meant to be completely serious! I mean, I completely ruined any sense of that with this chapter but it was funny and I wanted a light-hearted character to brighten the story a little so, apologies if you guys were hoping for dark and mysterious. Instead I have brought you a little bit of silly and funny.**

**Also it was never meant to be a long, ongoing story. So Chapter 4 will be the last chapter :) That's just how it was intended.**

**Thank you to kisshuismylife for the last review ^_^ I'm glad you enjoyed chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy chapter 3 although its not my best since I'm only just starting out on writing humour in stories without it seeming overly ridiculous - even though this OC is meant to be a little ridiculous. Like a comic relief character in anime. Anyway!**

**This chapter = much dialogue! Just saying ^_^"**

**Questions and constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are ignored ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>*~ Wish You Were Here ~*<strong>

***~ Chapter 3 ~***

The pyjamas that her mother had left outside the bathroom door were too small for her now it seemed. She was too tall and her hips just a little too wide for the bottoms and as for the top - talk about skin tight. She stripped it all off as soon as she had cast eyes on her reflection. So she wrestled her way out of them, just as she had done to get into them, and just put on one of her longer looser fitting shirts that she had planned to wear during the day tomorrow instead. _Oh well, _she sighed as she made her way back to her bedroom, _I could always ask to borrow something of Mom's while I go back home to get another change of clothes._

But then the dread of going back and finding Masaya there crept up her spine. _You'll have to face him eventually! You can't just walk out and never speak to him again with everything up in the air like it is._ She internally groaned knowing that that voice inside her head was right. She had to at least set things straight with him.

Ichigo walked in to her old bedroom, closed the door quietly behind her and threw her old pyjamas in to the little trash can by her old desk. She then went over to the balcony doors to close them when a thought occurred to her. With that silly little idea, she left it open but closed the curtains in front of them instead.

Next she climbed in to bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, knowing that by morning the quilt would most likely be on the floor due to all of the tossing and turning each night.

_I'll never get to see him again._

She shut her eyes tight and willed her mind not to say things like that. Not to be so negative and drain her of her hope and determination to see him again, to see Kisshu.

If it weren't for her lack of knowledge in that field, Ichigo would have helped with the probes and - who knows - maybe they would have been launched sooner, hence found the Cyniclons sooner.

Maybe...maybe Masha was linked somehow - they were R2000s after all.

"Masha?" Ichigo whispered and at the sound of his name he popped to his normal size and flew over to her from where he had been on the dresser.

"Yes, Ichigo?" he chirped happily, "Would Ichigo like Masha to sing her a lullaby?"

Ichigo smiled, "No Masha, I just wanted to know if you knew about the space probes that Shirogane-san sent to find Kisshu and the others?"

"Masha's database is linked to Shirogane and Akasaka's laboratory at the cafe. Masha knew but Masha did not tell Ichigo because Masha thought that Ichigo did not like the aliens," Masha explained tilting his little furry head in confusion.

"It doesn't matter now," Ichigo mumbled dismissing explanations, she then continued on with her question, "Masha can you link with the other R2000's?"

"No," he replied bluntly and Ichigo's shoulders deflated until he added, "But Masha can communicate with R2001 and R2003. R2002 is too far out of reach for Masha's system signal to contact it. R2004 is in reach but may take some time to try and decode its communication signals though. As for the others, they are newer models and Masha is not compatible."

Ichigo sat up quickly filled with excitement, "Is it possible for you to talk to the other probes and tell me what they say?"

Masha was silent for a moment and then suddenly Ichigo could here a beeping sound and then suddenly a bubbly voice echoed throughout the room, it sounded tinny and a little scratchy and Ichigo came to realise why as it introduced itself, "Good evening Tokyo, R2003 has received you. No updates as of yet, Mr. Bossman!"

Ichigo found this amusing that the other robot had a personality like Masha but her excitement was too great to comment on it.

"Ichigo may speak," Masha explained quietly, "Masha will work as a telephone for you and the other probe."

Ichigo nodded and then began a little timidly, "Err, R2003, can you hear me?"

"Wow, Mr. Bossman...your voice has gone all squeaky today. You sound like, hehe, you sound like a woman," at that the little robot started laughing.

With Ryou always being so serious and sarcastic all the time why would he give the robots light and bubbly personalities like this one? Why would he make them more human-like? Ichigo rolled her eyes at the thought, she would never understand her former boss, it seemed.

"This isn't Shirogane-san nor Akasaka-san," the little robot stopped laughing and she heard an audible gasp, "My name is Ichigo."

"Please hold, checking databases," the little voice was followed by a five second silence until finally, "Ichigo Momomiya! Mew Mew! Hey, Ichigo! I'm R2003, how's it going?"

"Um, fine. How are you?" the question ended with an upward infliction, though the robot didn't pick up on it.

"A little cold, a little lonely," the robot replied, "I have a great view though."

"Riiight...um, R3 can you tell me about the other probes, I can't contact them all through Masha, only a couple of you?" Ichigo explained.

"R3? Is that my nickname? Masha gets a cool nickname and I just get two of my original characters?" the space robot whined and Ichigo was seriously getting confused now. How life like was this robot?

"Fine, how about, err," she looked around for inspiration. She then looked into Masha's big round eyes and remembered how she had named him. But it didn't have to be after someone she liked romantically, it could have been just a friend of hers, "How about Shiro? After Shirogane-san?"

"Mr. Bossman? Hm...oh, alright," the little robot giggled then, "Shiro doesn't sound half bad! My name is Shiro!"

"Stay focused, Shiro, I need you to tell me about the other probes," Ichigo reminded it.

It stopped giggling and began, "Right! Yes, yes! I was launched two months after R2002, three years and eight months ago. I haven't picked up any signals on my travels but I have picked up a rock," it then grumbled as if annoyed, "The damn thing has been stuck to my shell for seven months now! Its making me look like junk, Ichigo! I can't shake it off! It's wedged between one of my solar panels and my mainframe. I've told Mr. Bossman but he won't do anything about it! Will you talk to him, Ichigo?"

"Shiro, what about the other probes? Have they picked up on anything?" Ichigo asked redirecting its attention again.

"R2005 saw a meteorite shower yesterday," Shiro chirped happily as if it would be what Ichigo was looking for.

"Anything else?" she pushed desperately.

"Um, please hold, contacting other probes," silence ensued again. It seemed to take longer this time and Ichigo was biting the inside of her cheek in anticipation. Suddenly, Shiro's voice sounded again, "R2006, nothing. R2001 nothing. R2002 - wants a name as well - but other than that, nothing. Shiro, nothing - apart from this damned rock! R2005, nothing. R2004...two hours worth of heightened signals until whatever it was that it had passed got out of range, signals stablised again. Since that encounter, nothing."

"Wait! What? Two hours of signal?" Ichigo repeated, "When? When did this happen? Does Shirogane-san know?"

"R2004 doesn't really like Mr. Bossman because he snaps at him a lot so he only really confides in Mr. Niceman," Shiro explained.

Ichigo would have laughed if it had not been for this interesting new revelation, "You mean Akasaka-san? So he knows?"

"Well, not exactly. R2004 waited for Mr. Niceman to come back on to the control panel but he was away from the desk for about two weeks and we all kind of...well, y'know forgot," Shiro confessed sounding like a small child confessing that he'd eaten all the cookies.

"You forgot," she repeated then cried in frustration, "But you're robots! How can you forget?"

"Hey, just cause we weren't born doesn't mean we don't have feelings! So we messed up? You humans make mistakes all the time," Shiro said trying to dig his way out of trouble.

"Yeah, but that's different. Everything you do is saved on logs in computers, isn't it?" Ichigo asked, confused.

"Well, it should be but Mr. Bossman never found it and Mr. Niceman didn't either when he came back," Shiro explained.

"And he never asked you about it?" Ichigo asked.

"He asks me about updates and a few of the others but not R2004, 5 and 6," Shiro told her.

"Why not?" Ichigo rebounded.

"Because they're the newer models, they're supposed to be able to look after and report for themselves!" Shiro replied as if it were obvious.

"But they forgot!" Ichigo cried.

"I know, I told you! We all did!" Shiro exclaimed back. He sounded like he didn't understand why she was reacting negatively, "Look, Ichigo, we're gliding through space all day. Things catch our attention and we lose our focus all the time...like this damned rock! Why won't you leave me, you piece of moon trash!?"

Struggling noises followed causing her to believe that the little robot was attempting to dislodge the rock again, and Ichigo sighed deeply feeling like this hopeless little robot was just gonna end up being more trouble than it was worth. But, she had made a discovery from speaking with it and, well, it was a little cute if she was honest.

"Shiro when did this happen?" Ichigo asked.

"I told you seven months ago and thing still hasn't moved an inch!" Shiro whined, "I might even have a dent in my shell now! I'll be so upset if I do! Oh, Ichigo!"

"No, Shiro, I meant the encounter with R2004. When did it happen?" Ichigo explained.

"Two months, one week and four days ago," Shiro told her exactly.

"Akasaka-san went on holiday to visit family two months ago, so that explains why he was gone," Ichigo mumbled to herself.

"Also explains why he was telling Mr. Bossman about his dad's knees," Shiro added.

Ichigo narrowed her eyes at Masha not having a clue what Shiro meant or could have meant in the slightest. She just shook her head and asked, dismissing the comment, "Shiro how far away is R2004 from Earth?"

"He told me yesterday that he was just about to start passing Jupiter and that he didn't like the mix of colours," Shiro laughed, "Well, he's gonna have to suck it up, cause he'll be passing that planet for a long time yet. I think it would be funny if he got pulled in to orbit, heehee!"

"Shiro do you have any idea what it was that R2004 saw?" Ichigo continued with all the questions.

"Well, if you think about the speed at which R2004 and all of us travel and the distance at which we can locate and track signals, you can assume that its a space vessel. Only a craft could move that quickly, in and out of range in the space of two hours," Shiro explained as it were nothing.

Ichigo's eyes widened, _a spaceship! Don't get your hopes up! It could be anybody!_

Shiro then laughed, "At that speed it should have arrived at Earth by now!"

"What?" Ichigo shrieked.

"What? It was heading that way!" Shiro said, again like it was nothing.

"And you guys just forgot?" Ichigo almost screamed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Ichigo? I'm sorry, we're all sorry," Shiro replied.

"I have to talk to Shirogane-san," Ichigo mumbled to herself more so than anyone else.

"I could tell him now, he's in the lab," Shiro offered.

"Yeah, sure," Ichigo nodded, she'd just speak to him about her other theories at a more appropriate time. But they may come quicker than usual as there was no way she would be able to sleep now. This would the first time she would ever arrive early to a place ever - and she didn't even work there anymore!

"Later, Ichigo, talk soon, okay?" and seconds later the background beeping silenced and Masha went to sit back down on the desk.

Ichigo rose to her feet and began pacing, "What if it's him? I can speak to him then! I can see him, talk to him, hear him. But what if its not him! What if its no one I've ever met before? What if they're not even heading for Earth, just going passed it? Oh, god! What if its another race?"

"Its not another race."

"So, its the Cyniclons, but what if they attacking again?" she panicked.

"We're not attacking again."

"So its not an attack but who's on that ship? Whose coming to visit us?" Ichigo cried worried.

"Me, Ichigo," she spun around to the voice finally realising that Masha wasn't the one responding to her and her eyes widened at the person stood by the balcony doors.

She gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth in shock, "You...you..."

Not sure how to take her response, he nodded and stayed where he was not wanting to scare her. He smiled wide, happy to see her again, "Hey, Koneko-chan."

Tears threatened to spill over again and before they could she dashed forward and jumped at him, trapping him in her arms. She cuddled him as tightly as she could, burying her face in to his side and sobbing name, "Kisshu!"

He laughed a little awkwardly - this was not what he had expected - but he wound his arms around her in return and held her close until she calmed down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for an<strong>**y spelling mistakes - please bare in mind that I am British so I will spell things differently to some of you. Yet again questions and constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are ignored ^_^**

**Thank you for reading, be sure to stay tuned for another update soon :)**

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the last chapter. Short and sweet and a little steamy (but only a little) which bumps this story up to a T rating. I'm not paranoid that this is too much for a T at all - its not in my opinion. They get close and personal and whatnot but they don't go all the way or remove any clothing - not even a sock - so its not an M.**

**If however you know the ratings better than I and think it should be changed, let me know and I shall think rethink my decision ;)**

**Thanks guys~! Much love!**

**Special thanks again to kisshuismylife! You lovely, you! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Questions and constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are ignored ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>*~ Wish You Were Here ~*<strong>

***~ Chapter 4 ~***

Kisshu held her close until she calmed down and gazed up in to his eyes. She lifted her right hand, placed it on his cheek and he closed his eyes as he leaned in to it.

"You're really here, aren't you?" Ichigo breathed, not confident enough to just break the silence entirely, in case she broke the illusion too, if he was one.

But he took away that fear by opening his eyes and throwing her a confused expression as he answered her, "Of course I am," he then let go of her waist to bring both of his hands up to hold her face as well. He craned his neck so their eyes were level, "I'm right here. See."

She stared in to the golden orbs that she hadn't seen for so long and watched as they looked back at her, taking in her whole existence as they had always done in the past. She felt his bangs tickle her face and the heat of his short breaths on her skin. She could smell a scent that was so familiar yet not easy to pin point. It was just Kisshu. But he was different...older - of course!

His jaw line was more defined, his skin more smooth yet there was a scar on his cheek that she didn't remember from before. He was taller now and towered a little more than a foot above her and his body seemed much more toned than before. She could feel the power he possessed as he held her even through his careful and gentle manner.

Ichigo had waited so long to see him - to speak to him - so long that now she wasn't sure how to start. So she decided to do something she had been daydreaming about, day and night, for quite some time now. She closed her eyes and gave in to the silent spell that he was casting on her. Leaning towards him and tilting her head up, Kisshu knew she was allowing him to kiss her if he wanted and god knows how long he had waited for it.

He captured her lips as soon as he realised the offer was there and was pleasantly surprised by the way she responded. Instead of pushing him away or remaining motionless, she grabbed the front of his shirt with one hand pulling him as close as she could while snaking her other hand up his neck to the back of his head. He smiled in to the kiss as he felt her fingers threading in to his hair. Kisshu then dropped one of his arms and wound it around her waist holding her against him but still used one of his hands to hold her face to his.

"I missed you so much," he quickly whispered before Ichigo captured his lips again. He sounded a little out of breath and it just made her want more. He didn't care he just loved all this attention she was finally giving him.

Both her arms were around his neck now, fingers combing through his hair and she seemed to be tugging him. What was she doing? She was...she was pulling him in a certain direction. Kisshu's excitement went wild when he realised she was leading him in the direction of her bed.

The kiss never broke all the way to the bed, only when Ichigo's legs touched the mattress and she descended falling flat on her back with Kisshu following her down. He smiled down at her as he climbed on to the bed positioned above her and she looked up in to his eyes before smiling back and pulling his neck down so she could continue the kiss.

It seemed like hours but really it was only minutes later that Kisshu pulled back to let her breath and moved to plant butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

Her breathing was erratic and with all these unexpected touches, that Masaya never had the time or the imagination for, it wasn't going to be evening out any time soon.

_Oh no,_ she inwardly groaned, why did she have to think about Masaya when she was finally with Kish? Why did her memory have to ruin her perfect reunion?

"Kish," she breathed. Kisshu made an 'Mm?' sound as he continued to plant butterfly kisses on her body and he was beginning to drift from her neck area moving lower, "Kish, stop."

He planted one last kiss just below her left collarbone and lifted his head to stare down at her in confusion. He waited for her to explain herself.

Ichigo drew in a shaky breath and then confessed, "I'm engaged."

Kisshu's eyes widened and his voice was almost hollow, "What?"

"But its not how it sounds," she cried trying to stop him from getting the wrong idea. But it clearly hadn't been a good enough response, Kisshu moved off of her and sat on the corner of the bed his head in his hands, "Kisshu, I promise, its not like what you're thinking."

She put a hand on his back and saw him flinch. It cut her deeply and she couldn't bare to think how she had just made him feel. He asked her quietly almost in a hiss, "Who is it?"

She didn't answer him, she couldn't work out how to tell him without causing him anymore pain - she had always known how much he hated her boyfriend. Kisshu turned his face just enough to read the answer on hers with her eyes cast down, unwilling to look at him and admit it.

"Oh my god," he sighed rising from the bed and walking out of her grasp, "I can't...I just need a moment to try understand what just happened...I'll be back."

The air around him began to shimmer and the panic that shot through Ichigo's system snapped her in to action. She moved so fast as she threw herself at him resulting in her teleporting as well, ending up in the alien's dimension with him.

"No! You can't leave me when you've only just arrived!" Ichigo cried her eyes full of panic.

Kisshu tried to push her off of him but not aggressively, he didn't want to hurt her in the slightest he just needed her to leave him alone right now, "Don't look at me like that, Ichigo, this isn't fair and you know it!"

"What's not fair is that you won't listen to me when I'm trying to tell you that I love you!" she yelled squeezing her eyes shut hoping that if she could shout it loud enough he would believe her.

Silence ensued and in the end she had to look up at him to know what was going on. He was staring down at her frozen not pushing her away but not pulling her closer either. His eyes were huge, _oh those beautiful eyes._

"But..." he stammered finally coming back to himself. He looked around trying to understand and then looked back at her with confusion, "I don't understand, Ichigo, you just said-"

She interrupted him, "I don't love him anymore. I haven't loved him for years. I only accepted his proposal two years ago because I thought maybe I was just having an off day or maybe that I could fall back in love with him again but...Kisshu in the past few years I haven't been able to stop thinking about you."

"I haven't stopped thinking of _you_," he breathed, subconsciously drawing her in again.

She let him, she wanted him to. Ichigo continued, "I wanted to thank you for dying for me. I wanted to know that you were still alive and that I had actually saved you that day. I wanted to see you with my own eyes," Ichigo confessed bringing her hand up to caress his cheek, "Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"It was too hard," he admitted quietly closing his eyes and leaning in to her hand again. After a moment of this more peaceful moment between them, Kisshu opened his eyes again and said, "Do you mean it? Do you really love me?"

"I can't be sure that I'm _in _love with you, not yet," Ichigo told him but quickly added, "But I do love you. You just have to make me fall now."

He smiled and looked relieved. He got down on his knees in front of her and held her hands. He kissed the backs of them, "I will do my very best, Koneko-chan."

"Then I will trust you with the care of my heart," Ichigo smiled down at him and watched as he took the engagement ring off of her finger.

"You really wanna be with me?" he asked just to be completely sure.

She tackled him with a hug and cried out as they slammed in to the ground with her on top, "Of course I do, my silly alien! I'm all yours!"

"Oh, Ichigo," Kisshu groaned loving the sound of that as she was pressed against him. He looked in to her eyes, "Did you really need ten years to admit that?"

"Hey!" Ichigo cried half-heartedly slapping his arm as he chuckled out loud. She then leaned in close to him and whispered as seductively as she could, "You do realise that you're now mine as well, right?"

"I've always been yours," he whispered back pressing his lips to hers again to continue where they had left off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the lab...<p>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FORGOT!?" Ryou screamed at the monitor that showed R2003's view of space.

"We're really sorry, Mr. Bossman, but everyone's had other things on their minds like all the problems that you haven't helped to solve - like R2002 getting really cold, I was distracted with this damned rock and you've never apologised to R2004 for calling him a tin-head. If you think about it, you haven't done anything to help any of us clear our minds and focus on _your_ important things so its really all your fault!" Shiro answered quickly shifting the blame and making it sound like it was obvious.

"R2003, I -" Ryou began but was cut off.

"My name is Shiro now, Mr. Bossman. I thought you'd be happy. I am, after all, named after you," Shiro pointed out and ended with a giggle.

"What?" Ryou snapped, "Why are you calling yourself -?"

"She's really nice, Mr. Bossman," Shiro commented thinking about the redhead.

Ryou realised who he was referring to and groaned hanging his head, "Oh for goodness sake, Ichigo..."

"Ooh! A meteorite shower!" Shiro cooed, Ryou looked up at the screen to see indeed a meteorite shower begin in front of Shiro. The little robot then squealed in slight panic, "Oh no! Bigger rocks! Stay away, moon trash!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for an<strong>**y spelling mistakes - please bare in mind that I am British so I will spell things differently to some of you. Yet again questions and constructive criticism is welcomed, flames are ignored ^_^**

**Thank you for reading, be sure to leave a review ;)**

**Remember to Read & Review! ^_^**

**Lv Lv Hazzard ^_^ x x**


End file.
